In general, in an area in which different mobile communication networks are provided, when roaming to a mobile communication network of another provider, a dual mode (or dual standby mode) mobile communication terminal is used.
The dual mode mobile communication terminal has two card slots, and an available mode can be changed according to cards inserted into the card slots.
For example, if a Code Division Multiple Access User Identity Module (CDMA UIM) card is inserted into one card slot of the dual mode mobile communication terminal and no card is inserted into the other card slot of the dual mode mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal is operated with only a single mode method operating with only a CDMA mode.
Further, if a global system for mobile communication (GSM) SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card is inserted into one card slot of the dual mode mobile communication terminal and a CDMA UIM card is inserted into the other card slot of the dual mode mobile communication terminal, the dual mode mobile communication terminal can be operated with a dual mode method operating with only one or both of a GSM mode and a CDMA mode.
In general, cards inserted into the dual mode mobile communication terminal include a CDMA UIM card, GSM SIM card, and a dual card for supporting both a CDMA mode and a GSM mode.
As described above, when cards are mounted in two card slots, the mobile communication terminal can be operated with a dual mode, and the mobile communication terminal can be operated with various modes according to a kind of a card inserted into each card slot.
In the prior art, upon booting or roaming the mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal connects to a corresponding communication network by selecting one of the various modes. In this case, the mobile communication terminal selects a mode selected by a user or a predesignated mode among various available modes.
In most cases, the mobile communication network has different providers available according to an area covered by each provider, and constructs an individual service network according to a provider. A call cost varies according to a corresponding provider, a provider to which a card used in connecting to a corresponding provider network is subscribed, and a mode used in connecting to a corresponding provider network.
For example, when each of a CDMA UIM card subscribed to a provider A and a dual (CDMA/GSM) card subscribed to a provider B is inserted into a dual mode mobile communication terminal, in a service area of the provider A and a service area of a provider C having a cooperation relationship with the provider A, a call cost is cheaper when receiving a communication service using a CDMA mode of a CDMA UIM card subscribed to the provider A than when receiving a communication service using a CDMA mode of a dual mode card subscribed to the provider B.
However, in the prior art, as described above, because the dual mode mobile communication terminal connects to a corresponding provider network by selecting a user selected mode or a predesignated mode without considering a cost thereof, a user may frequently unnecessarily use a mode charging a relatively expensive call cost.